Her First Love
by Yuehswind
Summary: Snapshots that made up her love story, years of affection shown in three pictures of her past. HinataXNaruto


AN: I wrote this story for my Creative writing class and then changed the characters to fit a fanfic. It's loosely based on "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang. I would love any and all advice~

The tree branches waved merrily in the breeze as the sunshine glistened off the lake waters. Children ran through the fields and around the playground with parents gossiping off to the sides, somehow still being able to keep track of their little ones. The park, usually filled with dog walkers and soccer players, was decorated with arches of flowers and tables with beautiful table settings. In the middle of the park, there was the lake and right next to it was an archway decorated with roses and red ribbons, and then benches directly in front of the archway. Guests were already filing in and sitting down, taking occasional glances at a small canopy tent, where the bride was hidden away until the ceremony. Hinata peeked out of the tent, and was happy to see so many familiar faces, all in their best clothing. Her bright moon like eyes scanned the crowds and settled on the children, who were quickly messing up their beautiful dresses and shirts in favor of a game of hide and seek. She smiled as memories began to overcome her…

oooOooo

_It was the same park but the wedding setting wouldn't come for at least fifteen years and so the park was filled with the normal joggers and dog walkers, children with their parents. A five year old Hinata sat in the fields, away from the children in the playgrounds, and was picking flowers to weave into a crown. She glanced shyly at the kids playing hide and seek but quickly looked away, a blush coloring her pale cheeks. Mother always encouraged her to try to make friends but there was no way she could. What if they made fun of her? No, it was much safer here, with the flowers and the occasional butterfly. A shadow suddenly fell over her and blocked out the pleasant morning sunshine, but the young girl didn't notice, too absorbed in her new flower crown. _

"_Hey! Do you wanna play with us?" a voice said from behind her. Hinata shrieked and jumped into the air, her hand clutching her booming heart. She whirled around and came face to face with a boy her age. She remembered him from her kindergarten class, but they had never spoken. He had sunny blond hair, bright blue eyes…and was laughing at her? _

"_Hahahaha, you should have seen your face! It was like you saw a ghost!" He doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach. Hinata blushed to the very roots of her hair, and quickly covered her face in shame. _

"_Awww, don't be like that! I was only teasing." The boy boldly pulled her hands away from her face but didn't let go. "Come play with us. You can even hide with me! My name is Naruto." He smiled at her and Hinata felt herself nod, dazed at such a bright face. He pulled her towards the other kids, still talking and still holding her hand, causing her to blush for an entirely different reason. _

_oooOooo_

_It was a chilly Saturday afternoon and the park was empty as most people chose to stay in their warm toasty homes, away from the nipping winds. Sitting on one of the many swings was a thirteen year old HInata. Her jet black hair was now much longer, reaching her waist and her face lost much of its baby fat but her lavender gray eyes were still wide with innocence and a constant blush still dusted her cheeks. She tightened her jacket and rubbed her hands together in an attempt to get warmer but it hardly made a difference. But she didn't mind. They always meet at the park and besides, today was a special day. Maybe today would be that day that she could honestly tell him how she feels, how she has felt since the first day they met in the fields of flowers…_

"_Hey, sorry I'm late!" Naruto came from out of no where (he was always surprising her like that, even though she always kept an eye out for him) and sat on the swing next to her. _

"_You s-should be! You made me wait in the cold for at least t-t-twenty minutes," she playfully glared at him, but it was ruined by the small smile that was always brought on by his presence. Naruto gave a long suffering sigh, got off the swing, and knelt on his knees in front of her, clutching her hands in his own. He looked directly into her face and she once again stunned into silence by his looks. Naruto, although only thirteen was already a foot taller then her and his face was quickly maturing, with a defined jaw line and high cheek bones. Coupled with his wide, bright ocean blue eyes, and messy hair like the sun, he was constantly forced to fight off girls of all ages. _

"_Forgive me? Even though we didn't have school today, girls were waiting outside my door with chocolate boxes and then they followed me all day! I had to run around town just to lose them." He rolled his eyes. "A few of them even followed me into the restroom!" _

_Hinata smiled at his melodrama and slid her hands out from his. _

"_W-well, today is a special day and they a-a-always go a little crazy. You would think that after five years, you'd g-get used to it." _

"_Never," Naruto scoffed. "But enough about them. Close your eyes."_

_Hinata raised her eyebrow but complied. He took off his backpack, which was overflowing with unwanted chocolates, and dug around until he found what he was looking for. _

"_Okay…now open! Happy Valentine's Day!" _

_Hinata opened her eyes to see a beautiful crescent moon necklace in his hands, the one she had her eye on for the longest time. _

"_But…Naruto…You didn't have to…I only made you chocolates!" she gasped in surprise. She dazedly handed him her own gift with her eyes still on the necklace. _

"_I know," he grinned at her while taking the box of homemade chocolates, "But I love your cooking! And I wanted to thank you for always being my best friend and not like one of those girls that are always chasing me. You have no idea what that means to me." _

_Hinata froze, her earlier thought of confessing suddenly all she could think about. She smiled tightly and stuffed her feelings to the very back of her mind, to the bottom of her heart. _

"_Yea…b-b-best friends forever right?" she smiled at him._

"_Always," he said, helping her put on the necklace. _

_And so her heart ached on. _

_oooOooo_

_The sun was slowly beginning to set, splashing its warm colors across the park. The two teenagers sat on a bench together, now seventeen, almost eighteen. Graduation was just around the corner and they were at the park constantly, savoring every moment together, before they went their separate ways, she to a culinary school, against her family's wishes and he to begin his law school, with his eyes on politics. The people of the park smiled at the two, saying what a cute couple they were, ah to be young again, they sighed. _

_Naruto swallowed nervously and glanced at Hinata. She waited, for she knew exactly what he was going to say. She took a deep breath and calmed her heart down. _

"_I…I love you," he said, staring into her eyes and all her control flew away from her._

"_I don't know when it happened or how it happened. Maybe when it was when we first met, all those years ago or maybe it happened somewhere throughout the years, but all I know is that I can't live without you. When you're gone, all I can think of is you and when you're with me I feel complete, at peace," Naruto continued on, his nervousness gone. Hinata's heart seemed as if it was about to burst. She willed herself not to cry. _

"_All I know is that I want to always be with you and I hope that you'll take me," he flashed her a grin, "Who knows, we might even get married!" _

_Hinata smiled and laughed, her heart squeezing even tighter at that. _

"_Oh Naruto, what a beautiful confession! I'm sure she'll love it." _

"_Really? You're not just saying that? Because I totally spent all night thinking about it and it's perfect because she's going to the same college I am and-"Naruto suddenly stopped, as if seeing the sun set for the first time. _

"_Crap, I'm late! I told her I was going to meet her fifteen minutes ago! Sorry Hina, but I'll see you later! And thanks for letting me practice on you." Naruto got up and quickly hugged her before running off to his car._

"_Anytime," Hinata whispered, finally releasing her tears that had been built up throughout the years. _

"_After all, what are friends for?" But he was already gone. _

_oooOooo_

Hinata quickly wiped away her tears before any of the wedding party should see and left the tent to go sit at the piano that was placed by the alter. She was technically the 'best man' but she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if she stood at a wedding alter next to Naruto and not be the one in the wedding dress. As her fingers glided over the piano, as the bride walked down the aisle and as her best friend and first and only love said his vows, Hinata's heart broke all over again…But as the ceremony ended and she played the song he'd requested, the song she actually wrote for him, she closed her eyes as the music overtook her, confessing her love in every note, every key stroke and she smiled, for she knew her love story was not over.


End file.
